


Questions I Still Have

by ETNMystic



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Which seem to have not been answered yet.Check back often. I'll probably have more questions that ETN doesn't answer.DISCLAIMER: Unless I state otherwise, I'm talking IN THE CONTEXT OF THE ETN LORE.





	1. General

How is Joey able to communicate between time periods? I mean, his friends are in 2016-2018 and he's in the 1920s, the Victorian Era, 1978. So how the hell is he able to communicate with them?

* * *

Why was it only in Season 1 they had ten guests?

* * *

Why is the info on the Cursed God so ambiguous or unsaid?

* * *

I've asked something similar to this on YouTube, and it's not meant to be transphobic, I swear. It's a genuine question, considering the culture of the Victorian Era; if Nikita was in season 2, would Jorogumo consider her to be female? Would she be able to tell that Nikita's transgender? And what about if a non binary YouTuber was in season 2? How would Jorogumo view them?

* * *

 

 


	2. Season 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check back often cuz I'm probably gonna find more questions that were unanswered.

Who was this distant cousin of Joey's?  
Why did he decide to give Joey the house? 

* * *

For a split second, you can see Justine's gravestone in the dream. So was this AFTER the party happened?  
Why did Joey go back there then?  
If this was BEFORE the party, how the hell is Justine's gravestone in his dream?  
And why didn't he use that knowledge to his advantage? He could've saved Justine's life.  
Who the fuck was chasing him? Is it Arthur?

* * *

How did the bird man just appear in the window? Is that the Cursed God? I don't think Arthur's magic, so that's the only other reasonable assumption.

* * *

 Who was the body that Sarah was carrying down the hall when Shane and Eva were exploring?

* * *

How the hell was Shane poisoned?  
Was it some sort of invisible powder in the telegram?   
Was it something in his drink?   
What kind of poison was it?   
How did Arthur know exactly when to give Shane the telegram telling him that he was poisoned?   
WHO WROTE THE TELEGRAM?   
And furthermore, how the hell could he have been given the poison so quickly?   
And why wasn't Eva poisoned? She saw the maid dragging the body as well.   
Is it because Shane confronted the maid or is it because Shane was part of the Society? 

* * *

Who put the dynamite under the car?  
It didn't look like it was lit. How did it explode?  
Who locked them in?  
Why wasn't the chain on the front gates at the end of the season?

* * *

Where did the head come from? Was it from the corpse the maid was dragging?

* * *

Why did they only do the text display thing once in ALL THREE SEASONS when Shane said "I know what you're doing"?

* * *

How did they see the insignia on the drink holder if the insignia was facing AWAY from them? I didn't see it on the front, only the back.

* * *

How did the drink holder/box trigger know which glasses were the right ones?   
Did they have some sort of extra weight to them or something?

* * *

In the sequence where Shane is narrating, there's a drawing of a chapel that looks almost identical to the one at Paramount Ranch where they filmed Season 3. So has the chapel had a connection to the lore since season 1?

* * *

We see Arthur just before the explosion at the end of episode 1. So how was the bird man amongst the chaos after the explosion if it's established by episode 10 that Arthur's the bird man?  
Is this some other bird man watching them?

* * *

Okay, so we're able to see the Priest, Madison, Colin, and Vincent in the present-time, aka not just during the "Prior to the party" sequences before the theme song. Why wasn't this the case for the mad scientist and Calvin?  
Had they died?

* * *

Why did whoever hid the antidotes to Shane's poison make one super easy puzzle and the other ones were nearly unsolvable within the time limit?

* * *

Why did Andrea pick Justine as her partner?   
Did she know that Justine wasn't going to be good at the puzzle?  
Did she have a death wish?

* * *

How exactly DID the rosary kill Sierra?  
I mean, it's established that she died by being possessed by the demon, but if that was the case, wouldn't wearing the rosary REPEL the demon?

* * *

Why did the mad scientist need to stab the college students before putting them into the machine?  
And for that matter, how did he get them in the house in the first place?  
And what happened to the monster?  
Why is the artifact able to power the machine?

* * *

Whose feet are in the theme song? The ones by Eva Gutowski, I mean.

* * *

So if the car blew up at the end of episode 1, then how the hell is the car that had the mannequin in episode 4 there?  
They didn't drive it there, I'm sure of it. Because the fence is chained shut.

* * *

WHOSE HAND WAS IN THE BOX? 

* * *

Why does it take so much strength to speak from the spirit board?  
Why once an hour?  
Why didn't they use it more often?

* * *

How the flying fuck did Tim know his wallet was still in the car?  
And for that matter, how was it still in the car? Wouldn't he keep a close watch on it cuz, hello? it's a wallet?  
And anyway, if it was his own wallet, shouldn't the house have not appeared to him? I mean, people aren't using cash as much anymore. Transactions can be made via card. So by that definition, he'd likely have a card, aka something from the modern era. So shouldn't the house have not appeared for him?

* * *

Why was Andrea the only one who thought to look in the grandfather clock?

* * *

How does the spirit know when to communicate those numbers? Is there, like, a trigger on the dials and when they're turned a certain way, it's like "oh. that's my cue"?

* * *

Why would someone keep chess pieces inside of such a big-ass box?

* * *

So did the mad scientist just leave the diary entry inside of the drawer in the chess table, figuring people were gonna get cursed and have to puzzle their way out?  
How did he know that was gonna happen? DID he know that was gonna happen?

* * *

How does the Ungodly Machine work? I mean, you activate something, gas comes out, the person in the tube dies. But how would it suck the life-force out of someone?  
And how did it transform into liquid from, I presume, energy? 

* * *

If he can't distinguish reality and nightmare, how is he able to recognize that he's slowly going mad? If he knows he's insane, wouldn't that, by definition, make him sane? How does sanity even work?

* * *

Why the triangles? I mean, if you were going mad, would you really hold onto elemental triangles and not, I don't know, memories of you loved ones?

* * *

What actually WAS that thing that Andrea tried to put the lightbulb in?

* * *

Why that random cut to the diagonal of Joey's face when talking about the endless hole? In fact, why all of those random jump cuts during confessionals? Doesn't that kinda ruin the vibe?

* * *

How is that basement able to hold three challenges AND a hostage?

* * *

How does the machine know when it's taken an innocent life? Couldn't you just close the tubes and then activate the gas and it would have the same outcome? Or is there some sort of sensor in the machine? What's the deal here?  
And how does the machine know that the life is innocent? What if you put a serial killer in there? What would happen?

* * *

Okay, why did Matt immediately set out to have Lele killed? Weren't there other people doing exactly what he accused her of doing?

* * *

What exactly defines the ownership of the house? Joey says in the opening monologue that the house became his, but then contradicts himself and said that he's not the owner until he gets the deed. So which is it?

* * *

This isn't so much of a plot or character or lore question as it is a technical question; how did they make it sound like Justine was screaming inside of the coffin when they buried her? I mean, there's no way they actually kept her inside when they "buried" her alive. The lines sound pre-recorded and way too similar to each other.   
Also why did they chose to put her scream underneath Lele's confession?

* * *

DID Justine let Andrea die or was she really just an idiot?

* * *

What's the translation for that prayer that Lele was saying in the confession? All I know is that it's a prayer for the Virgin Mary because 1. I was raised Roman Catholic, but don't identify with the faith currently. and 2. I know a little bit of Spanish and I assume Santa Maria means "Saint Mary" or the Virgin Mary. But what's the rest of the prayer? I think I heard mort, which is a prefix associated with/meaning death.

* * *

If both Lele and Andrea were killed, would the machine still malfunction?  
Also if it's primary purpose is to suck out people's life force, how would it be considered malfunctioning if it took Andrea's life? That's what it's meant to do, right?

* * *

Why did they put the bolt for the cooling system in a vat of fucking ice water? Was it a pun of some kind?

* * *

Why, out of everyone in the group, was JUSTINE the ONLY ONE who even SUGGESTED that Arthur and Sarah might've been in league with the evil? ("What about these two back here?")  
What if that was why she got buried alive?  
What if someone else's name was on the slip that Arthur drew, but he wanted to kill off Justine as soon as possible?

* * *

Not a question, but the picture of Caroline Eastwick kinda reminds me of one of my friends.

* * *

How did no one else in the piano group, except for Justine, realize that the music box was playing the combination that would give them the coffin key?

* * *

Why did people think that Justine was being suspicious when she was freaking out about being put in the coffin? Did they not think that claustrophobia was a thing?

* * *

Okay, so what the fuck is up with Calvin? How did he get into human taxidermy?

* * *

Why was there a toe in the pie?

* * *

Why were Marvin and Sarah's names in the murder journal?

* * *

Why wasn't Caroline's body in the coffin?

* * *

How would the coffin know if someone was unwilling? What if someone had a kink of being put in a coffin? Would it still count?

* * *

Someone pointed this out on tumblr; they could've saved Justine. why didn't they unbury her after they got the artifact? Being buried alive wouldn't have killed her right away. They could've just unearthed her after they got the artifact? What's the spirit gonna do if they've already got the artifact? I'm pretty sure they would've realized by that point that she wasn't with the evil, so why didn't they unbury her?

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Season 2

Why did the harpy immediately go for Liza?   
Did they know that she was the one who lost or was it more of a proximity thing? Like "this bitch is closest. i'm gonna shank her."

* * *

Why did Lauren object to going into the ballroom even though no one had asked her?  
Doesn't that kinda put her at fault for getting voted in?

* * *

So if everyone refused to give up their hearts in episode 7 and they were all killed, how the hell would Cedric get a heart for his bride?  
Would he predetermine whose heart was going in the bride or would he judge each heart?  
Also because Gabbie's heart is in the automaton bride, doesn't that technically mean she's married to Cedric?

* * *

Why did Alison wait until the gauntlet to sacrifice herself? She could've done that at any time.  
Also why didn't she use the magic we saw in the first episode?

* * *

Why do the vampires drink blood out of a goblet? Is it an aesthetic thing or is there some sort of shared allergy? Like maybe they're allergic to human skin and that's why they don't bite their victims?

* * *

What was the vampire attitude towards LGBT+ vampires? Like I think I saw a few same-sex partners within the orgy, but what would the attitude have been?  
And if vampires have long been considered sort of a sex symbol, what would their attitude be on asexual vampires?

* * *

Why was Gabbie still so confident about being able to win the Steam Machine challenge even after attesting to Alex's capability?

* * *

  
 

 


	4. Season 3

Let's get one of the most important questions out of the way first; did Nikita ever get her burger?

* * *

Did Manny actually bring his lip gloss?

* * *

So is the Killer Clown Leader talking about a holiday when she says "It's like Bloody Christmas everyday"? Because bloody used as an exclamation is a British thing and they're in California. So wouldn't it be a holiday then?

* * *

Why did they need a spirit inside of them to travel back in time? They didn't need it for the other decades.  
What happened to the spirits after the guests were killed? Did they just travel back to wherever the dead go?  
How did Matt, Nikita, and Joey get their spirits out then?

* * *

Why did Roi say "He's lying" when Mortimer introduced himself?

* * *

So did no one on the outside ever search for Everlock after it was sealed in time or at least wonder what the hell happened to it?  
Wouldn't someone notice if a town just suddenly stopped existing within the same timeframe as the rest of the state?  
Did the Society erase everyone else's memories of the town?

* * *

What did they do with Safiya's body after she was killed?

* * *

How DID the Carnival Master become the Carnival Master? I want backstory on him! 

* * *

Why did Wilmer only get ONE demon arm?

* * *

How did Teala actually die? The note said the other would be strangled, but it seemed more like it was his toxic fumes that did her in. So which was it?

* * *

So did the venom kill Roi more quickly after he lost the challenge? Because we don't see him die. 

* * *

WHY DID THEY KILL SAFIYA INSTEAD OF MANNY?

* * *

Did the mayor really die? It only looked like maybe a twenty or thirty foot drop and plus with the box thing, that meant less of a fall, in a way. I don't think that'd be enough to kill her. So if she DID die, then what was it that killed her?

* * *

Why did Matt revive in his detective clothing?  
Didn't they store his clothes in the lounge or at least the arcade?  
If that's true, how did no one notice that his detective clothes were suddenly missing?

* * *

Why did Joey tell Ro to talk to the witches? Any of them could've done it. Why her specifically?

* * *

"So there's four on top. That's four right there. That's eight. That's eleven." Last time I checked eight and four equaled twelve, not eleven. So shouldn't the code not have worked for them?

* * *

Why did JC suggest for volunteers?

* * *

Why was Colleen's body not in the Maiden of Madness when they lured the zombie mom inside of it in episode 10?

* * *

(Be sure to check back. I'll likely have more questions.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Season 4: All Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 14th: That's right. It's not even episode 3, and yet I still have a few questions.  
> July 17th: Okay, now episode 3 is out. I have a few more questions. And this may spoil some things, so enter if you dare.

Why was Liza the only one in the exhibit who didn't get a new costume? How did hers break on its own but not the others?

* * *

Why did Liza only mention Shane in the soul jar thing?

* * *

So if Liza contacted Joey through that jewel thing, which is basically a one-way telephone to the Carnival Master, does that mean that the Collector has some sort of connection to the Carnival Master and, by extension, the Cursed God?

* * *

Based off of the show's timeline, not real life, how much time had passed between the end of the events of season 3 and the beginning of the events in season 4?

* * *

How did Joey even remember where the artifacts were buried? Wouldn't taking them out of the ground released the spirits of Arthur and Sarah and Marvin or something?

* * *

How did Matt, Joey, and Nikita become members of the Society? Did Matt and Nikita even become members? Because I didn't see a patch on their outfits?

* * *

Why did Nikita think it was a good idea to bring Bretman in the first place? How did he even know that he had to dress up as an archetype?

* * *

Why didn't Jael and Ryu question that Bretman was there? Did they somehow know he was coming? Does he have some sort of secret connection to the Society that we don't know about?

* * *

So....the mouth and eye thing that Jael and Ryu did......what the fuck's up with that? What exactly is the extent of the Society's powers?

* * *

Okay, so I know Ryu mentioned something about the crown possibly not lasting very long, but how the fuck did it break that quickly?

* * *

What the hell is up with that Medusa-looking creep?

* * *

So if I understand this correctly, when a guest died, the Collector somehow got ahold of their soul before they could pass on to the afterlife. How did she know that someone had died? How did she know where their soul was? How did she manage to get the soul so quickly? Like she has a suspiciously-amazing track record for soul-stealing in regards to Joey's friends. If it's intuition, then she has supernatural intuition. Otherwise, does she have some sort of magical tool that can tell her who died and where the soul is?

* * *

For those 8 in the exhibit, how exactly did she end up changing their costumes? Why did she pick those specific archetypes (yes, I know that the wardrobe crew, Joey, and Adam likely ended up picking them, but this is in the context of the ETN lore)? Why did she pick those 8? There were plenty of guests to choose from, so she must've had a reason or two for each soul (again, in the context of the ETN lore). And furthermore, how did she even get them in the glass cases, let alone keep them still?

* * *

Why would she keep the power source that kept their cases from breaking right out in the open? Especially with a tool that could break it placed literally right next to it?

* * *

So basically when someone dies and put into an exhibit by the Collector, they remember nothing between that and their exhibit being opened up. Was there perhaps some sort of afterlife in between and she stole them from there before erasing their memories?

* * *

How did none of the YouTubers end up getting stabbed or cut or even scraped by the glass shards when their cases were broken open?

* * *

According to Wikipedia, a pin-up girl is _"a model whose mass-produced pictures see wide appeal as popular culture. Pin-ups are intended for informal display, i.e. meant to be "pinned-up" on a wall. Pin-up models may be glamour models, fashion models, or actors. These pictures are also sometimes known as **cheesecake**  photos. Cheesecake was an American slang word, that was considered a publicly acceptable term for seminude women because pin-up was considered taboo in the early twentieth century." _With that said, why was Tana, the Pin-Up Girl, dressed like a cowgirl? Were cowgirls particularly popular pin-up girl costumes in a certain era? Also, why was her role sound effect a woman screaming? Does that have anything to do with pin-up girls?

* * *

Not exactly a question, more of a remark; the lil cinnamon roll's getting some sass.

* * *

Why don't any of them have marks on them indicating their deaths? Did the Collector take care of those?

* * *

If any of you are wondering what Justine meant when she said "I demand residuals," this is what it means; "A  **residual**  is generally a quantity left over at the end of a process."

* * *

Why was Joey so surprised that they were suspicious of him? I mean, their deaths were  _kinda_ his fault.

* * *

It's my understanding that the Collector just takes souls of people and monsters and......puts them into glass cases. Like, it really doesn't sound like she's doing anything evil here. So by breaking the glass cases, doesn't that mean that Joey just put them in more danger than the Collector did?

* * *

Why hasn't Mortimer turned to dust? It really doesn't seem like he's in an exhibit, so shouldn't he have been sent to Hell by now?

* * *

More of a Remark: I kinda wish Joey had had them dab. 

* * *

Why is the Sorceress so obsessed with getting that museum?

* * *

Why didn't Tim just swipe Destorm's gems off of the pedestal to stall for time? Or maybe he could've thrown them across the nest? They never said that was against the rules.

* * *

What would've happened if Tana and Justine had both finished their pyramids at the exact same time?

* * *

Why did Garuda snatch up Tim during the challenge? The note never mentioned that, at least to my knowledge.

* * *

So, did Joey just forget about Ro's strength in the arm-wrestling match back in Season 3?

* * *

More of a Remark: I think the Sorceress is bi or pansexual.

* * *

Another Remark: Smart moves, Joey and Colleen. 

* * *

So, does that mean Tim finally found his wallet from Season 1?

* * *

At what time did Joey and Bretman actually enter the museum? Because during episode 2, the Armageddon Clock is at midnight. In season 2, they didn't get to midnight until episode 8. Why is it all happening so quickly?

* * *

 

What did Mortimer mean when he said "I know you have a bigger play here" to the Sorceress? Does he know something that we don't?

* * *

So just above the archetype name plates, there are these orbs. And in the orbs, if they're all consistent with one another, it plays their death over and over. Is THAT what's going on while they're in the glass cases? Are they just going through their deaths over and over again? 

* * *

 

How did Ro know that Colleen voted for her to go into the Maiden of Madness?

* * *

Why were the guards' eyes glowing?

* * *

 


End file.
